


Ваас Монтенегро в школе и дома

by Arhiplut



Series: Школьные и студенческие годы. [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, High School, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhiplut/pseuds/Arhiplut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ваас школьник, и Джейсону не повезло учиться с ним в одной школе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> За арт спасибо _Angel-chan_ - https://vk.com/art_by_angel_in_imaginati

Скучно. Всё злит. Цитра сука, с утра мозги ебёт. Одно радует, в школе я Царь и Бог, никто не смеет на меня здесь залупаться, даже пизда Цитра. Эта школа - мой остров, мои джунгли. Ох ты ж, кто идёт! Белоснежка собственной персоной.

\- Хэй, Джес! Куда ты так мчишься? - Джейсон, мать его, Броди, увидев меня, сразу разворачивается и быстро идёт в другую сторону, этот уёбок младше меня на два года - ему только лишь пятнадцать, но, думаю, он залупается на меня, и за это его нужно наказать. - Эй принцесса, подожди. Да блядь, сказал же, стой!

Услышав, как я зову его, Джейсон начинает убегать. Он забегает в туалет и прячется в кабинке. Нет, ну не дурак ли? Словно это может меня остановить. Встаю возле кабинки и деликатно стучу в дверь.

\- Джейсон, открой. Друг, выходи, - в ответ молчание. - Окей, я обещаю, что не буду тебя бить. Не откроешь - тебе же хуже будет, - в ответ снова молчание, конечно же, это пиздец как злит. Пинаю дверь. - Открой эту грёбанную дверь, сука!

В туалет заходит Доктор Э, учитель по химии, а ещё он наркоту бодяжит для меня и моих ребят.

\- Ваас.

\- Док?

\- Я приготовил такую замечательную вещь! Может, хочешь попробовать?

\- Да. Да! Но вот только... Ладно, пошли, - ещё раз пинаю дверь кабинки. - Не думай, что ты спасся, сучёнок.

Дурь была шикарной, настроение сразу поднялось. Иду в столовку в сопровождении своей свиты, сейчас как раз время обеда. А вон сидит моя Белоснежка, и с ним, конечно же, его друзья-уёбки. И эта «актриса» виснет на нём, маленькая строптивая сучка. Садимся за стол рядом, посылаю Джейсону воздушный поцелуй, морщится, пиздюк, и отворачивается, а я смеюсь.

Сегодня мне так и не удалось столкнуться с Джес, но дурь реально была хороша, так что я не особо опечален этим. Цитра сказала, что у них с Джейсоном совместный проект по литературе, и добавила, чтоб я не доёбывался до него. Иди на хуй, Цитра, командовать мной вздумала?! Амбициозная дрянь, потеснить меня хочет и сама всем управлять.

На следующий день я столкнулся с Джейсоном практически нос в нос в библиотеке, у меня там была встреча по поводу кое-какого товара.

\- Джес, скучал?

\- Знаешь, нет, - он пытается обойти меня, но я не даю ему этого сделать. Хватаю за талию, прижимаюсь к его уху и начинаю напевать:

\- Well, I think you're crazy,  
I think you're crazy,  
I think you're crazy,  
Just like me.

Но тут появляется Цитра и портит мне всю малину своей кислой рожей.

\- Ваас, отстань от Джейсона Броди.

\- Иди погуляй, сестра, не видишь, у нас с Джейсоном разговор.

\- Отстань от моего парня, брат.

Я от удивления чуть челюстью пол не пробил.

\- Чего?! Что сказала, повтори? - она выдёргивает Джейсона из моих рук, и они быстро уходят, а я начинаю закипать от злости. Сука, Цитра, бесит, блядина!

На обеде иду прямо к Джейсону, ебать его в ухо, Броди. Хватаю его за футболку и как следует встряхиваю.

\- Прогуляемся? - спрашиваю и, не дождавшись ответа, волочу его прочь из столовой. Он вырывается, но я сильнее.

\- Пусти меня, уёбок! Тебе же Цитра сказала, чтоб ты не трогал меня! - заряжаю ему кулаком по животу, он сгибается пополам. Запихиваю его в ближайший класс.

\- Цитра! Ты думаешь, я буду слушать, что говорит мне Цитра? Значит, ты реально дебил, раз так думаешь.

\- Иди на хуй, - он плюёт мне в лицо, зря он это. Ударяю его прямо в солнечное сплетение, он падает на пол. Беру его за волосы и заглядываю в глаза. У него по щекам покатились слёзы, видимо, от боли, но зрелище реально завораживающие. Красиво.

\- Кстати, вот интересно, а давно ты сестру мою ебёшь? Я заметил, ты и с той малявкой, и с сестрой моей, да ты же просто шлюха, Джес, принцессы не должны быть шлюхами.

\- Чего ты доебался до меня? Не ебу я сестру твою, успокойся и отстань от меня, - он пытается встать, но я надавливаю ему на плечо, и он опускается обратно. Джейсон кидает в мою сторону гневные взгляды. - Отвали от меня, ненормальный, до других доёбывайся, от меня отстань! - он ударяет меня по руке и пытается убежать, но не тут-то было, хватаю его поперёк туловища и кидаю на пол. 

Мои руки оказываются у него на шее, и я начинаю душить его, Джейсон испуганно смотрит и царапает мои руки, пытаясь разжать пальцы, но без толку, я сильнее. Вижу, что он уже закатывает глаза, и отпускаю руки, он лежит на полу и слабо дышит. Такой спокойный, умиротворённый. Чувствую, как в горле колотится сердце и в голове звучит: хочу, хочу, хочу, моё. Стаскиваю с него джинсы вместе с трусами и раздвигаю его ноги. Приспускаю штаны и начинаю натягивать его, идёт очень туго, у меня даже лоб покрывается испариной. Тут он приходит в себя, и мне приходится закрыть его рот, чтоб он не орал. Целую его шею, подбородок, всё, до чего могу дотянуться. Он зарёванный, но от этого ещё красивее, кончаю внутрь и сразу встаю на ноги, он лежит и пытается свести ноги вместе. 

Достаю из кармана платок, подхожу к раковине и мочу его, затем подхожу к Джейсону и вытираю кровь у него между ног. Беру его на руки и кладу на учительский стол. Протираю свой член платком и снова вхожу в него. В этот раз входит легко, он не открывает глаза и не сопротивляется, только шепчет что-то, не могу разобрать. Вытаскиваю из кармана телефон и начинаю снимать, как трахаю его, затем достаю и кончаю ему на лицо, всё это время он так и не открыл глаза, только жалобно постанывал. Заканчиваю снимать, отличное видео получилось.

\- Вставай, - он открывает глаза и щурится, словно не понимает, что я говорю ему. - Поднимайся, здесь скоро урок будет, - он честно пытается встать, но у него ничего не получается.

\- Не могу, - тогда я ставлю его на ноги, он покачивается, дотаскиваю его до умывальника и отмываю с его лица сперму. Надевать на него штаны мне тоже приходится самому, потому что он сам не может. Затем закидываю его себе на плечо и несу к своей тачке, сейчас урок, поэтому никто не шараёбится под ногами. Скидываю его на заднее сидение, поднимаю с пола полупустую бутылку водки и силой вливаю в него, он кашляет и отфыркивается. - Не хочу, не нужно, - и вырубается.

Везу его к себе, это было глупо, я сорвался. Теперь нужно что-то делать, у меня есть видео, я могу шантажировать Джейсона, сделать его своим, подчинить. Мы приезжаем ко мне домой, я живу один, так что беспокоится не о чем. Затаскиваю Джеса в дом, снимаю с него одежду и сгружаю в ванну. Поливаю его прохладной водой, чтоб он пришёл в себя. Он просыпается и подслеповато моргает, не понимая, где находится. Выключаю воду, заматываю его в полотенце и несу в спальню. Он такой красивый, но сейчас нельзя, так хочется, но нельзя. Кладу его на свою кровать и ложусь рядом.

\- Где я, куда ты притащил меня? - Джейсон пришёл в себя, тут же закипешил, попытался сесть и, болезненно вскрикнув, упал обратно. - Что ты делаешь со мной на этой кровати?

\- Я лежу, и, в общем-то, очевидно, что больше ничего не делаю, тупой ты кусок. Мы у меня дома, - я встаю и достаю из шкафчика мешочек с коксом. - Хочешь?

\- Нет, не хочу, - у него слегка заплетается язык, видимо водка подействовала. - Ты… тебя н-накажут… ты… плохой!

\- Господь с тобой! Джейсон, ты серьёзно? Я щас расплачусь! Это так мило, у меня щас ебло треснет от умиления! Ну если ты хочешь, чтоб то видео все увидели… думаю, тогда к тебе будут относится совсем по-другому, когда я выложу его в интернет, - у Джейсона так забавно округлились глаза.

\- К-какое видео? Что за видео, про что ты говоришь?

\- Ну, то, что я снял сегодня в классе биологии, - удивление на его лице сменяется ужасом.

\- Но ведь не можешь выложить его… тебя арестуют, - у него язык заплетается.

\- Это ещё почему? Меня там не видно, только тебя, и ты, Белоснежка, в общем-то, даже не сопротивляешься на той записи, вот твои родители, наверное, расстроятся, когда узнают, что их сын - шлюшка, - Джес обхватывает голову руками, и у него из глаз снова текут слёзы.

\- Не надо, не выкладывай, нет… - он мотает головой и повторяет «нет».

\- Хорошо, давай так. Я буду делать с тобой всё, что захочу, и, если ты будешь послушным, я удалю запись, идёт?

\- Ты удалишь? - я киваю. - Хорошо, выбора у меня всё равно нет. Мне нужно домой… можно я пойду?

\- Окей, о том, что было сегодня, ты никому не говоришь. В школе ведёшь себя как обычно. Ясно?

\- Ясно, - пытается встать, ноги у него дрожат. Подхожу к нему и пытаюсь помочь, он вскрикивает и отшатывается назад. - Не тронь меня! Отвали!

\- Джейсон, я ведь не такой ебанутый, как ты думаешь. Правда. Кстати, я уже говорил тебе, что такое безумие?

\- Наверное, это когда насилуешь человека, а потом снимаешь всё это на мобильник? - надо же, сколько яда в голосе и ненависти во взгляде, у меня аж мурашки по спине пробегают.

\- Нет. Безумие - это точное повторение одного и того же действия. Раз за разом... в надежде... на изменение. Это... есть... безумие. И ты, Джейсон, безумен. Продолжаешь выёбываться, снова, и снова, и снова. Ты какой-то упоротый, походу, - говорю это с восхищением, потому что даже после того, что я с ним сделал, у него ещё есть силы выёбываться.

\- Я просто хочу домой, поиздевался, и хватит, отпусти меня. Где моя одежда, куда ты спрятал её?

\- А, точно! Сейчас принесу.

Бегу в коридор, хватаю ворох одежды и несу в спальню. Джес неловко пытается одеться, у него ничего не получается. Придётся помочь. Запихиваю его в джинсы, футболку он сам надевает.

\- Вот Джес, тебя, наверное, интересует, почему я так поступил? Я отвечу, окей. Ты сам виноват, ты напрашивался. Так что да. Это твоя вина, что всё так получилась, не моя.

\- Да что я сделал-то?!

\- Ну… ты напрашивался, короче! Сам виноват, - он ничего не говорит в ответ. - Молчишь, значит, сам понимаешь, что виноват ты, а не я! Идём.

Кладу руку Джейсона себе на плечо, чтоб он опёрся, и мы выходим из дома. К счастью, мы живём по соседству, далеко идти не нужно. Звоню в дверь. Открывает женщина.

\- Ох, Джейсон!

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Броди. Я друг Джейсона, Ваас. Джейсон немного перебрал и полез в драку, я говорил ему, чтоб он не пил. Но дрался он как настоящий мужчина, вы можете им гордиться! - его мать смотрит на Джейсона и осуждающе качает головой.

\- Спасибо что привёл его домой, Ваас. Джейсон-Джейсон, что же ты так расстраиваешь меня? Ты же еле на ногах стоишь, - она помогает ему зайти в дом, благодарит меня ещё раз и закрывает дверь.

Весь оставшийся день прошёл дерьмово, я не мог перестать думать о своей Белоснежке и из-за этого раздражался и психовал. Я несколько раз просмотрел то видео, что снял в школе, это немного успокоило.

На следующий день Джейсон не появился в школе. Нужно будет навестить его вечерком.


	2. Chapter 2

Закончив уроки, мчусь к своей принцессе, по пути захожу в аптеку и покупаю ему мазь, всё-таки мне не хочется, чтоб он сильно страдал. Звоню, и дверь мне открывает маленькая строптивая сучка, не помню, как её зовут.

\- В-Ваас? Что ты... - не даю ей закончить, отодвигаю её в сторону и прохожу в дом.

\- Кто там пришёл? - слышу голос Джейсона из комнаты. - Лиза, что ты молчишь? - а, точно, её Лиза зовут, Джейсон, так и не дождавшись ответа, сам выходит из комнаты, прихрамывая. Увидев меня, он каменеет, у него просто все краски с лица исчезают.

\- Ох, принцесса! Не ждал? Вот, тебе нужно, - протягиваю ему мазь от геморроя и улыбаюсь. - Видишь, какой я заботливый! - он ударяет меня по руке, и мазь отлетает куда-то в угол.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? Уходи, это мой дом, и здесь ты не имеешь никакого права доёбываться до меня! - смотрите, кто заговорил! Такой сердитый, словно это не он вчера ревел подо мной. А эта Лиза тем временем обнимает его за плечо и что-то шепчет на ухо.

\- Свидание окончено, - чувствую, что начинаю закипать, хватаю девушку за руку и выталкиваю за дверь, - тебе пора домой, милая, Джейсону нездоровится, - захлопываю дверь. - Какого хуя, Джеси? С хера ли ты такой борзый? - слышу, как девица барабанит по двери, подступаю к Джейсону, он опасливо пятится.

\- Мой брат скоро вернётся, - наверняка он врёт, поэтому я не собираюсь уходить. - Какого хера ты это вытворяешь, почему приебался ко мне?

\- Какого хера я это вытворяю? Хм, хороший вопрос. Ты нужен мне, я - это ты, а ты - это я!

\- Ты больной, совсем с катушек слетел! Ты что, влюбился в меня?

\- Заткнись, я не псих! Я не свихнулся... это ты спятил. Ты псих, раз тебе могло показаться, что я могу быть влюблён в тебя. Ха-ха-ха!

\- Ладно, как скажешь, значит, не влюблён. А теперь не мог бы ты съебаться отсюда, пока мой брат не пришёл и не побил тебя?

\- Не указывай мне, уёбок. Заебал, завтра я покажу видео в актовом зале, может, это собьёт с тебя спесь.

\- Нет! Не нужно... прости. За что ты так ненавидишь меня? - у него такое лицо, словно он сейчас расплачется.

\- С чего ты взял, что я ненавижу тебя? Ты мне нравишься. Я же забочусь о тебе, вот, даже мазь принёс. Я твой друг, сука! - я улыбаюсь и кладу руку ему на плечо.

\- Друзья не поступают так, не насилуют друзей! И Лизу ты почему выгнал?

\- Потому что она будет мешать нам заниматься любовью, - шепчу это ему на ухо. Он резко отшатывается от меня, запинается и падает на пол с коротким вскриком. Я опускаюсь на пол рядом с ним, и он начинает отползать. Я хватаю его за лодыжку и тащу к себе. От того, как он напуган, моё сердце начинает трепетать. Стаскиваю с него штаны, он сопротивляется, но от этого я только сильнее возбуждаюсь.

\- Нет! Отстань от меня! 

\- Кончай рыпаться! - краем уха слышу звук открывающейся двери...

\- Что здесь происходит? - хорошо, что я не успел снять с него штаны, мне бы вовсе не хотелось, чтоб меня побил этот бугай. Грант Броди, старший брат моего Белоснежки. Он тоже симпатичный, смазливая мордашка, видимо, это семейное.

\- Я уже ухожу. До встречи, принцесса, - звонко чмокаю Джейсона в щёку и быстро выскальзываю на улицу, пока Грант стоит и охуевает.

А ведь Джейсон не врал про то, что должен прийти его брат, надеюсь, он не расскажет братцу о том, что между нами было. Хотя чего это я, конечно, не расскажет, он до усрачки боится, что видео кто-то увидит, глупый Белоснежка, я никому не покажу, нет, никто не достоин видеть его таким, кроме меня. 

Прошло несколько дней, Джейсон не приходил в школу. Сейчас я сижу на уроке истории, Бак что-то увлечённо рассказывает, при этом не сводя глаз с Кита Рамси, вот ведь педераст. Сегодня Джейсон пришёл, он в школе, я знаю точно, чувствую его присутствие. Встаю с места и выхожу из класса, вслед слышу возмущения Бака, пошёл в жопу, старый хуй, так ему и говорю. Встаю у стенки и раскуриваю косяк, жду свою принцессу. Вскоре он появляется, идёт по коридору со своей подружкой и улыбается, но, когда он видит меня, улыбка пропадает с его лица. Джес слегка притормаживает возле меня.

\- Привет, амиго. Хочешь затянуться? - протягиваю ему косяк.

\- Нет, спасибо, не хочу.

\- Окей, как хочешь, друг, - затягиваюсь и выдыхаю ему в лицо. - Чё встал, уёбывай.

Джейсон торопливо отходит от меня, прихватив девку с собой, я не двигаюсь с места, лишь подмигиваю этой маленькой строптивой сучке. Она вздрагивает и впивается пальцами в плечо Джейсона и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Мне интересно послушать, подхожу ближе.

\- Джес, что у тебя за дела с этим психопатом? Почему он цепляется к тебе больше, чем обычно?

\- Я не знаю, может, обострение какое, - он нервно хихикает.

\- Почему ты лжёшь мне, Джейсон? Всё настолько плохо?

\- Нет, всё в порядке, правда!

\- Понятно, ты не хочешь рассказывать. Раз для тебя это тяжело, я не буду больше спрашивать. Но, Джес, я всегда готова выслушать тебя.

\- Хочешь узнать, что у меня за дела с твоим хахалем? - они стоят возле меня и обсуждают меня, вот уёбки. - Мой «пират» разрывает его сокровища. Вхожу с чёрного хода. Он подо мной как Земля под Луной. Ну ты поняла, мы поремся, - я похлопываю Джейсона по плечу и улыбаюсь, её лицо выражает брезгливость, это смешно.

\- Что за хуйню ты несёшь?! - он скидывает мою руку с плеча, выглядит одновременно сердитым и напуганным. - Это была шутка, он просто пошутил, - так умоляюще смотрит на меня.

\- Конечно, шутка, я же не педераст какой-то.

\- Прости, Лиз, нам с Ваасом нужно кое о чём поговорить, ты иди, я чуть позже приду, - она кивает и уходит, напоследок кинув мне презрительный взгляд, сучка. - Зачем ты сказал ей это? Для чего? - я пожимаю плечами, не говорить же ему, что я приревновал. - Ты сделал это ради прикола? Неужели ты совсем не умеешь вести себя по-человечески?

\- Нет, не умею. С тобой мне это и не нужно уметь. Я буду делать тебе больно до тех пор, пока ты не примешь меня в своё сердце. Прими меня как спасителя! Прибей к сраному кресту и дай возродиться! - у него аж лицо вытягивается, не могу сдержаться и начинаю ржать.

\- Ты ебанулся, Боже мой, ты просто ебанулся, - он отступает от меня на несколько шагов, затем разворачивается и, можно сказать, убегает в туалет. Я решил не ходить за ним. Я-то знаю, что уже внутри его головы, в его мыслях.

Оставшийся день я ещё не раз видел Джейсона, но больше не подходил к нему, следующий день тоже, а потом были выходные. В понедельник я решил, что хватит, я и так дал ему слишком большую передышку. На перемене затаскиваю его в подсобку.

\- Скучал по мне, Джейсон?


	3. Chapter 3

Джейсон молчит и смотрит на меня ненавидящим взглядом. Да, ненавидь меня, ведь это такое сильное чувство, почти как любовь. Толкаю его к стене, он взмахивает руками и задевает старый глобус, тот начинает падать, я подхватываю его и ставлю на место.

\- Чего ты такой неуклюжий, спортсмен же вроде?

\- Чего ты хочешь, Ваас?

\- О, это довольно философский вопрос, чего хотят люди?.. Но на него не так-то просто ответить, амиго.

\- Зачем ты затащил меня сюда, вот что я имел в виду! - Джес аж дрожит весь, боится меня.

\- Я не буду насиловать тебя, приятель, расслабься, - кладу руки ему на плечи.

\- Не будешь? 

\- Конечно. Ты сам добровольно отдашься мне, - он начинает отпихиваться, повторяя: «Нет, нет, нет», - я подхватываю его и усаживаю на старую парту. Он ударяет меня по уху. - Блядь, не зли меня, сука, я пока добрый, но могу и разозлиться!

\- Не трогай меня, отъебись! Я никогда не буду по собственной воле раздвигать перед тобой ноги, урод! - с этими словами он пинает меня по ноге. Зачем он так? Я же не хотел причинять ему боль сегодня, но, похоже, придётся. Нажимаю ему на болевую точку между рёбер, Джес перестаёт дёргаться и застывает, отпускаю, и он, тяжело дыша, пытается прийти в себя. Хватаю Джейсона руками за горло, заставляя смотреть на меня.

\- Джесси, ты любишь боль? - одними губами он произносит: «Нет». - Значит, больше не делай так, тупая ты сука! - отпихиваю его, он ударяется спиной об стену, вздыхает и потирает шею. Чёрт, как же тяжело держать себя в руках, когда он такой беззащитный! Подаюсь вперёд и целую его, сучёнок, крепко стискивает губы и упирается руками мне в грудь, вроде хочет отпихнуть, но побаивается. Я сам отодвигаюсь. 

\- Пожалуйста, Ваас, не надо. В тебе же наверняка есть что-то человеческое, - о, новая тактика, понял, что агрессия ни к чему не приведёт, решил попробовать воззвать к моей совести.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Так и быть, я не буду трахать тебя в зад сегодня, если ты сделаешь мне минет!

\- Но я не умею, - он так мило краснеет и отводит взгляд, стесняшка.

\- Просто обсасывай его как леденец. Давай, Джес, пока не попробуешь, не научишься! - он опускается на колени и что-то бурчит про то, что и не хотел этому учиться. Я расстёгиваю ширинку и вытаскиваю свой хуец. 

\- Ой, у тебя там пирсинг, это же, наверное, очень больно?

\- Кончай уже мне зубы заговаривать! Соси мой член, принцесса, потом поболтаем, - Джейсон несмело берёт его в руки, пытается запихнуть в рот и зацепляется зубами. Блядь, больно! Он старательно сосёт, но настолько дерьмово, постоянно цепляется зубами. - Так, всё! Даже сырная тёрка сделает минет лучше, чем ты! Вставай, - ставлю его на ноги и снова сажаю на парту. Расстёгиваю его джинсы и просовываю руку под резинку трусов, он удивлённо охает и пытается ухватить меня за руку.

\- Что ты… зачем это?

\- Тише, расслабься, Белоснежка. Я хочу показать тебе, что нужно делать, - опускаюсь перед ним на колени и обхватываю его полустоящий член губами, у него тут же начинает вставать. Джейсон так забавно пыхтит и всхлипывает, пока я сосу у него, судя по всему, у него никогда не брали в рот, сдаётся мне, он вообще девственник. Не то чтобы у меня был опыт в сосании хуёв, но мне много раз самому сосали, поэтому я точно знаю, как не стоит делать, когда сосёшь. Пока я размышлял, этот поганец с каким-то жалобным стоном спустил, блядь, мне прямо в рот! Щёки у него красные, глаза лихорадочно блестят.

\- П-п-прости… - он достаёт из кармана платок и протягивает мне. - Вот, плюнь, - но я проглатываю, на вкус вроде не так уж и мерзко, кисловато немного.

\- А теперь я выебу тебя.

\- Но ты же сказал, что не будешь! Ты же обещал!

\- Хм, Джес, не нужно выставлять меня пиздоболом каким-то, я ведь сказал, что не буду, если ты сделаешь мне минет, а ты так и не сделал его. Окей, давай так, у меня идея, - да, Джесси, у меня кое-что есть для тебя, достаю из своей сумки коробку и протягиваю ему. - Открой.

\- Что это за штука? 

\- Это обычная анальная пробка, втулка, я хочу, чтоб ты вставил её в себя, - она небольшая, но должна неплохо растянуть его, не хочу, чтобы снова кровь была.

\- Этого я точно не буду делать!

\- Не сделаешь ты - я сделаю, и уж поверь, церемониться с тобой я не буду! - достаю из сумки пузырёк со смазкой, специально для него купил, я о нём забочусь, а этот пиздюк нихуя не ценит мою заботу. - На, используй это и поторапливайся, скоро урок, - он берёт смазку, у него дрожат руки, волнуется.

\- Отвернись, я так не могу… когда ты… смотришь, - так быстро сдался, что-то подозрительно, сейчас отвернусь, а он меня по башке чем-нибудь ёбнет.

\- Окей, только без фокусов, иначе сам понимаешь, как будет, - отворачиваюсь, Джес шуршит одеждой и громко дышит, слышу всхлип.

\- Всё, - поворачиваюсь к нему, он уже надел штаны и трясущимися руками пытается застегнуть ширинку, у него лицо просто малиновое, даже уши и шея покраснели. Подхожу к нему.

\- Ну как ощущения, амиго? - он ничего не отвечает, только дрожит и сжимает кулаки. Звенит звонок, от этого, Джейсон аж подпрыгивает. - Не вздумай вытаскивать, пока я не разрешу.

\- Но после этого урока будет физкультура, я же не смогу… как я буду там?

\- Не ебёт, твои проблемы, вытаскивать нельзя, я проверю. Иди на урок, мудила.

Джейсон уходит, а я остаюсь в подсобке. Я очень возбуждён, но дрочить не буду, просто жду, когда возбуждение само спадёт, а потом иду на урок. Сейчас биология, сидя на уроке, не могу не думать о том, что именно в этом классе на том вот учительском столе я ебал Джейсона и на полу возле двери тоже. А следующим уроком будет совмещённая с девятиклассниками физкультура, дождаться не могу, прям дрожу от нетерпения. Когда звонит звонок, срываюсь с места и чуть ли не бегом направляюсь в спортзал. Забегаю в раздевалку и быстро переодеваюсь. Сижу в раздевалке и жду свою Белоснежку, он приходит, и с ним его дружок-укурок. Они о чём-то говорят, у Джейсона на щеках лёгкий румянец, и он улыбается этому уёбку, меня не замечает. Подхожу чуть ближе.

\- …о-о-очень круто! А ты возьмёшь с собой своего младшего брата?

\- Райли? Нет конечно, ему ещё рано на такие мероприятия ходить, - хуй знает, о чём они говорят, но после слов Джеса укурок слегка грустнеет. У Джейсона на удивление спокойный голос, может, он вытащил пробку? Подхожу ещё ближе и незаметно кладу руку ему на задницу. Он испуганно оборачивается, я слегка нажимаю, нет, не вытаскивал, Джес охает и откидывает мою руку. А укурок настороженно смотрит на меня.

\- Джей, он что-то сделал тебе? - это он про меня, что ли?

\- Всё в порядке Олли, иди на урок, я сейчас тоже приду, - укурок кивает и уходит, сверля меня подозрительным взглядом. - Можно вытащить? Я больше не могу, это невыносимо… пожалуйста.

\- Заткнись нахуй, не ной, окей? Я вытащу её сразу после этого урока. Переодевайся и иди на урок, - выхожу из раздевалки, оставляя Джейсона одного. В зал он заходит, когда урок уже в самом разгаре, бля, ему несдобровать. Он пытается тихо прокрасться за спиной физрука Сэма Бекера, но не тут-то было. 

\- Эй, Броди! Куда это ты собрался? Сорок отжиманий за опоздание!

Я наблюдаю за Белоснежкой, тихо злорадствуя про себя. Он садится на колени, затем осторожно опирается на руки и начинает отжиматься. Он такой классный в таком положении, хочется подойти поближе, чтобы полюбоваться, но я остаюсь на месте. Когда он заканчивает, Бекер отправляет его на канат, а вот это уже реально плохо. Подхожу ближе, к шведской стенке, и смотрю на то, как он пытается взобраться наверх. 

\- Давай, Джес, что тут сложного? - подбадриваю его я. В ответ получаю полный ненависти взгляд. Он неуклюже карабкается наверх, это выглядит забавно. Кажется, он начинает приспосабливаться, как вдруг отпускает канат и падает вниз. Я не успеваю среагировать и подхватить его, и Джейсон оказывается на полу, коротко вскрикнув и согнувшись пополам. 

\- Да что ж с тобой сегодня, а, Броди? - спрашивает подошедший учитель.

\- Я отведу его в медпункт, - с готовностью говорю я, подхватываю Джейсона и волочу прочь из зала.


	4. Chapter 4

Затаскиваю его в раздевалку. Смотрю на Джейсона, а он смотрит вниз и прикрывает штаны руками. Отодвигаю его руки, на штанах красуется небольшое пятно.

\- Ох, Джес, тебе реально это так нравится, что ты аж обкончался?

\- Мне это не нравится! Я не знаю, как такое могло получиться, - он чуть ли не плачет, чувствую очень сильное возбуждение, но ебать его здесь - не вариант, урок скоро кончится.

\- Значит так, ты можешь вытащить пробку, советую тебе поторопиться, пока урок не кончился.

\- Можно я сделаю это в душевой?

\- Отчего же нет, можно, сделай.

\- А можно ты останешься здесь, пока я буду это делать? - стесняется, но ладно, пусть в этот раз сам всё сделает. Киваю, и он, облегчённо вздохнув, достаёт из шкафчика свою одежду, мыло и полотенце и быстро семенит в душ. Стою, жду его и борюсь с желанием зайти в душ, нет, нельзя, урок скоро закончится. Пока его не было, я переоделся, Джейсон тоже выходит уже переодетый, он подходит ко мне и протягивает пробку.

\- Оставь себе, идём, - беру его за руку и веду за собой.

\- Мы в медпункт? - он реально думал, что я поведу его в медпункт, вот дурачело!

\- Зачем в медпункт, тебе разве нездоровится? - смотрю на него, у Джейсона такое возмущённое выражение лица, что меня пробирает смех. Мы выходим из школы и подходим к моей машине. Я открываю заднюю дверцу. - Садись, Джес.

\- Зачем? Я никуда с тобой не поеду! - ну блядь, опять выёбываться будет.

\- Я никуда тебя и не повезу, садись в машину, мудила! Быстро, блядь! - Джейсон нехотя залазит в машину, следую за ним и захлопываю дверцу. Толкаю его в грудь, он падает на спину и испугано смотрит на меня.

\- Кто-нибудь может увидеть, - у него дрожит голос, и он пытается отползти подальше.

\- Не неси чушь, на окнах тонировка, да и не будет никто заглядывать в мою машину, - стягиваю с него джинсы, он вяло сопротивляется, а оказавшись без штанов, крепко сжимает ноги. - Встань на четвереньки, - делает вид, что не слышит меня, подхватываю его под живот и сам ставлю на четвереньки. Смазку он оставил в подсобке, но я забрал её, знал, что пригодится. Джес до сих пор сжимает в руке эту пробку. Хм… забираю её у него из рук, наливаю смазку ему между ягодиц и вставляю пробку обратно, Джейсон порывисто вздыхает, но молчит. Двигаю этой пробкой назад и вперёд, он вцепляется пальцами в сидение. Ему больно? Не важно, я хочу и не намерен больше терпеть. 

Вытаскиваю пробку и начинаю вставлять свой член, входит отлично, пробка хорошо растянула его дырку, сделала её податливой и эластичной. Двигаюсь резко, Джейсон дрожит и, кажется, всхлипывает, наверное, ему очень больно. Просовываю руку ему под живот, собираюсь подрочить его член, чтоб ему было не настолько больно, но… нихуя себе! У него так сильно стоит, что уже весь липкий от смазки. Гадёныш, он ведь удовольствие получает и продолжает изображать жертву! Хватаю его за бока и дёргаю на себя, у него изо рта наконец-то вырывается стон. Выхожу из него, переворачиваю его на спину и снова вставляю. 

\- Подрочи себе, давай, сделай это, - и он делает это, ебануться просто, как же возбуждает! - Держи себя под коленями, - Джейсон прекращает дрочить, приподнимает ноги и подхватывает под коленями. Достаю из кармана брюк телефон и фоткаю его.

\- Нет… ты сфотографировал…

\- В Инстаграм выложу! - после этих слов он начинает сильно сжиматься и со сдавленным рыданием кончает. Ух, как же он стискивает меня, мне даже двигаться не нужно, и так охуенно, очень охуенно. У меня не получается сдержаться, и я спускаю ему внутрь. Целую Джейсона в лоб и сажусь рядом. Он лежит, закрыв глаза, и шумно дышит. Достаю из бардачка упаковку влажных салфеток и очищаю его от спермы. Кидаю взгляд на его лицо: он внимательно смотрит на меня со слезами в глазах.

\- Ты же пошутил про Инстаграм? - голос дрожит, он еле сдерживается, чтоб не зареветь. У меня сразу появляется желание довести его до слёз, чтоб он ревел навзрыд.

\- Нет, не пошутил, фотка уже там, - он начинает хватать ртом воздух, а из глаз градом катятся слёзы, конечно же, вру, не стал бы я выкладывать такое в интернет, пока что я ещё в здравом уме. - Тише, Джес, чего ты? Я просто прикалываюсь, не выкладывал я никуда эту фотку, это просто для моей личной коллекции, - для моей большой коллекции, состоящей из твоих фоток, Белоснежка. Он садится и размазывает по щекам слёзы и сопли, гадкое зрелище, но моё сердце трепыхается пойманной в силки птичкой. У него звонит телефон, урок физкультуры давно закончился, как и перемена, наверное, его придурки-друзья потеряли его. Он собирается ответить, но я выдёргиваю у него из рук телефон. - Оливер, - читаю вслух и отдаю ему телефон.

\- Алло, - он отвечает, интересно послушать, что он скажет этому укурку. - Всё хорошо, просто живот заболел… Нет, он мне ничего не сделал, - про меня, видимо, говорят, поразительно, как у него получается говорить настолько спокойно после того, как он только что рыдал в три ручья? - Я сейчас буду, - он нажимает на отбой и умоляюще смотрит на меня: - У меня урок химии, можно я уже пойду?

\- Нет, я тебя никуда не отпускаю.

\- Но… мне нужно на урок.

\- Окей, давай так, это же последний урок?

\- Да.

\- Значит, после него я сам отвезу тебя домой. Иди и не вздумай сбежать, мудила! - он быстро надевает штаны, хватает свою сумку и выскакивает из машины. Провожаю его взглядом, он так забавно идёт, враскорячку. Включаю музыку и закрываю глаза, сегодня ещё много дел.

Все сорок пять минут я терпеливо жду Джейсона в машине, слушая музыку. Он выходит из школы по звонку, вместе со своими друзьями-долбаёбами - педрилой-Китом и укурком-Оливером. Какого хуя Кит вообще делает в школе, у нас же физкультура последним была? Но ладно, похуй на Кита. Взгляд Джейсона скользит по моей машине, потом он говорит что-то своим друзьям, опустив глаза в землю. Я сигналю ему, как бы намекая, чтобы он поторапливался. Оливер подозрительно косится в мою сторону, потом всё же прощается с Джесом и уходит. Джейсон идёт к машине, его походка всё ещё забавна. Сев в салон, он не смотрит мне в глаза и молчит.

\- Ты чего такой грустный, двойку поставили? - он злобно смотрит на меня и продолжает молчать, окей, пусть молчит. До его дома мы едем молча, я больше не пытаюсь с ним заговорить, до самого момента, пока не приезжаем. - Поцелуй на прощание, - беру его за подбородок и впиваюсь в губы, просовываю язык внутрь, Джес не отвечает, но и не отпихивается, терпит. Отпускаю его и снимаю блокировку с дверей. - Пиздуй, принцесса.

Джейсон, можно сказать, бегом мчится к двери своего дома, а я смеюсь, чувствуя себя очень счастливым в данный момент.


	5. Chapter 5

Весь оставшийся день прошёл не так уж и хорошо, точнее, вообще не хорошо, а если ещё точнее - хуёво. Один уёбок напортачил с партией наркоты, а Хойт на меня всех собак спустил, сказал, что только по его милости моя башка не красуется на антенне его машины. Надо же, блядь, какой милосердный, просто мать Тереза! На хуй бы послать его, но мне моя башка слишком дорога, чтоб так запросто с ней расставаться. Домой я вернулся уже под утро, ещё раз пересмотрел то видео, которое снял в классе биологии, и лёг спать, а через несколько часов прозвенел будильник. Сука! Я разъебал его об стену, но уснуть снова так и не смог, пришлось вставать и готовить завтрак. Как же охуенно, что я живу отдельно и мне не нужно каждый день терпеть Цитру, которая любит ебать мозги на тему того, как я неправильно живу, какой неправильный выбор я сделал. От этих мыслей начинаю звереть. Кое-как мне удаётся успокоиться. Одеваюсь и еду в школу, нужно проследить, чтоб и эту партию не запороли уёбки жопорукие. Ещё очень рано, никого постороннего быть не должно. 

Проходя мимо класса истории, слышу странные звуки из-за двери, как будто кто-то... ебётся. Заглядываю в класс и вижу там Бака, мать его Хьюза, ебущего на парте Кита Рамси, который жалобно стонет. Он замечает меня и останавливается, они оба смотрят на меня во все глаза.

\- Фу-у, какая мерзость, щас блевану! - захлопываю дверь, пиздец, реально, но не скажу, что неожиданно, я подозревал нечто такое. За дверью слышу шум и грохот, а затем дверь открывается, и из класса выходит взъерошенный Кит, он смотрит на меня глазами побитой собаки. - Чел, это было иу!

\- Не рассказывай никому, пожалуйста... - он, можно сказать, чуть ли не ревёт.

\- С чего бы это мне никому не говорить? - издевательски посмеиваюсь я.

\- Я всё что хочешь, сделаю, только не говори! - он хватает меня за руку и заглядывает в глаза.

\- Да ну на хуй, - отпихиваюсь, - мне ты не интересен, отъебись! - хотя чего это я, он же дружит с Джейсоном. - Постой, вы ведь с Белоснежкой друзьяшки?

\- С какой Белоснежкой? - он перестаёт реветь.

\- С Броди.

\- Да, а как это связано? - бинго! Похоже, я схватил удачу за вертлявую жопу.

\- Ты давно его знаешь?

\- С детства, наши родители дружат. Я не буду вредить Джейсону, - какого хуя вообще, я же не просил его вредить.

\- Вредить? Я просто хочу побольше о нём узнать, - он удивлённо смотрит на меня и спрашивает, зачем мне это. - А тебя ебёт? Хочу, нравится он мне.

\- Нравится? - Кит морщится, меня начинает потряхивать от злости.

\- Тебе ли судить? Меня заебало болтать с тобой, иди любовничка ублажай, - собираюсь уйти, но он вцепляется в рукав моей куртки.

\- Подожди! У меня родители уехали, и сегодня будет вечеринка.

\- И что? 

\- Ну... там будет Джейсон, ты можешь прийти, если обещаешь никому не рассказывать о том, что видел, - вообще-то я и не собирался рассказывать.

\- Окей, обещаю не рассказывать, - он облегчённо вздыхает. - Я пойду, так что хватит цепляться, - он отпускает мой рукав, и я ухожу оттуда.

Позже, во время уроков, Кит присылает мне смску с временем и адресом. Джейсон сегодня весь день прятался от меня, мы ни разу так и не столкнулись, я видел его только издалека и мельком. Но ничего страшного, Джесси, я подожду до вечера, уж тогда ты точно не сбежишь.

Остаток дня я трачу на то, что контролирую доставку наркоты. Кажется, сегодня всё проходит вполне удачно, никто не налажал. Даже Хойт похвалил, наверное, сегодня у меня удачный день. Время до вечера коротаю, занимаясь всякой хуетой. Вечером я, сгорая от нетерпения, иду к дому Кита Рамси, прихватив с собой парочку своих людей. 

Народу много, когда мы заходим, нас практически не замечают, и это хорошо, не хочу, чтобы Джейсон волновался раньше времени. Вижу его, он стоит со своей подружкой, я пока не подхожу, наблюдаю, жду подходящего момента. Когда через некоторое время он идёт в туалет, я иду за ним, жду возле двери и, когда он выходит, заталкиваю его обратно.

\- Что ты... тут делаешь? - он испуганный, глаза бегают, видимо, думает, как бы сбежать.

\- Меня друг твой позвал, - оттесняю его к раковине, загораживая выход.

\- Кит не стал бы, ты врёшь, - Джейсон так боится меня, снова входит в амплуа жертвы, и я могу с ним делать всё что захочу, от этой мысли голова начинает кружиться.

\- Это правда, не веришь - сам у него и спроси, - пристально смотрю ему в лицо, он опускает взгляд. Такой красивый, как произведение искусства, а я просто ебанутый эстет, готовый любоваться на этот шедевр круглые сутки. Я не стал бы бить Джейсона по лицу, нет, никогда, наверное, я даже хотел бы быть бережным, если бы он сам позволил мне это. - Посмотри на меня, Белоснежка, - он смотрит на меня, в его взгляде снова ненависть, значит, в этот раз у меня не получится быть бережным… как жаль. Наклоняюсь и целую его, он пытается отвернуться и отпихнуть меня. Нет, так не пойдёт. Резко разворачиваю его лицом к раковине, нагибаю его над ней, задирая майку и расстёгивая ремень джинс. Он дёргается и слабо вырывается, это так возбуждает. - Я тебя выебу, Джес, - он вздрагивает и перестаёт вырываться.

\- Не нужно так, пожалуйста...

\- А как тогда? Скажи, как мне сделать, - я целую его поясницу, его кожа покрывается мурашками, он часто дышит. Провожу рукой по его ширинке, у него стоит. Значит, он снова играет в эту игру, притворяется, что ему не нравится. Прижимаюсь губами к его уху и шепчу: - Хочешь, я буду нежным?

\- Да, пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, - стаскиваю до колен его джинсы вместе с нижним бельём, понимаю, что забыл смазку. Может, здесь есть что-нибудь, что можно использовать в качестве смазки? Заглядываю в навесной ящичек, тут только жидкое мыло и какой-то одеколон, наверное, это гостевая ванна, дом же огромный. Жидкое мыло для этих целей не годится. У меня нет другого выбора. Опускаюсь на колени, целую его ягодицу, оставляя яркий засос, Джейсон порывисто вдыхает. Раздвигаю его ягодицы и целую его розовую дырку, он тут же начинает дёргаться. - Нет, нет, что ты творишь?! Прекрати... а-а-а... не лижи там, - он верещит, но ему по кайфу то, что я делаю. Пропихиваю внутрь два пальца, развожу их в стороны и просовываю между ними язык, Джейсон издаёт такие охрененные стоны, он двигает бёдрами мне навстречу так, словно его уже ебут, я перевозбудился, меня аж трясёт. 

Встаю с колен, расстёгиваю ширинку и вставляю Джейсону. Я обещал быть нежным, но как могу, когда он такой? Сгребаю в руку волосы у него на затылке и тяну на себя, заставляя выгнуться, сам наклоняюсь вперёд, ложась грудью на его лопатки. Я жёстко двигаюсь в нём, а он так вцепляется в раковину, что пальцы белеют, надеюсь, мы не свернём её к ебеням. Мы только третий раз занимаемся сексом, а ему этот так нравится, это невероятно! Обхватываю рукой его член, он выкрикивает слова протеста, но сам через минуту спускает мне в кулак. Думаю, ещё немного - и я.

\- Не... кончай внутрь.

\- Почему нет?

\- Живот потом болит... - вытаскиваю и кончаю ему на ягодицы, отступаю от него и облокачиваюсь спиной о дверь. Джейсон очищает себя туалетной бумагой, лицо у него красное, зарёванное, на меня он старается не смотреть. - И что ты будешь делать теперь? Долго всё это будет продолжаться? Ты обещал, что, если я буду послушным, ты удалишь видео.

\- Скоро я удалю это видео, не переживай, всё окей, - он надевает штаны обратно, я соврал, не собираюсь удалять видео.

\- И ту фотографию тоже удалишь? - у него в глазах столько надежды, я киваю, у него на лице на секунду появляется улыбка.

\- Пойдём, я отвезу тебя домой, - на самом деле я отвезу его к себе, не хочу расставаться с ним сегодня. Выходя из ванной, вижу, как Джейсон воровато оглядывается по сторонам. По дороге к выходу мы не встречаем его друзей, что хорошо, не хочу лишних вопросов. Уходим мы тихо, и я успеваю захватить со столика в гостиной бутылку мартини.

Сажаю Джейсона в свою машину и заставляю его выпить. Он сопротивляется, приходится пригрозить ему, что выложу ту фотку, тогда он послушно делает несколько глотков и смешно морщится. Везу его к себе, в дороге он успевает задремать и просыпается только когда я уже паркуюсь у своего дома. 

\- Что?.. Зачем сюда? Отвези меня домой, - просит он, протирая глаза. 

\- Нет, сегодня ты ночуешь у меня. Утром отвезу, - у него такое возмущённое лицо, что я не могу удержаться от смеха. Веду его в дом, он сердито пыхтит.

\- Снова будешь меня насиловать? - я его насилую? Он же стонал подо мною и задницей крутил!

\- Нет, не буду. Только если ты сам не попросишь.

\- Не попрошу, уж поверь, - сердито выдыхает он.

\- Окей, как знаешь. Когда-нибудь ты всё же сам попросишь у меня об этом, потому что я знаю, что это на самом деле тебе пиздец как сильно нравится! - он может изображать жертву сколько захочет, но я прав.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Мне не нравится! Мне это вовсе не нравится, ты делаешь мне больно, унижаешь, как это вообще может нравиться? - он уже пьяный, язык заплетается, а по щекам катятся слёзы.

\- Тише, не кричи. Всё, успокойся, - обнимаю его, он рыдает и пытается отпихнуть меня. Глажу его по голове. Через некоторое время он успокаивается.

\- Ваас, мне нужно домой, Грант сказал, что заедет за мной на вечеринку. Он уже ищет меня, - отпускаю его, и он отходит.

\- Значит, позвони ему и скажи, что ты заночуешь у друга.

\- Он не поверит, мы договорились, что он заберёт меня. Отпусти меня домой, пожалуйста.

\- Окей, я сейчас отведу тебя домой, но сначала просто побудь со мной, немного, - прижимаю его к стенке и целую. Сначала он стоит безучастно, но потом начинает отвечать, несмело касается руками моих плеч, как же охуенно, когда так. Прекращаю поцелуй и смотрю на него: его глаза закрыты, губы красные и припухшие. - А что насчёт этого? Нравится тебе целоваться, а, Джес?

\- Что... нравится... мне, - вот ведь развезло, под действием алкоголя он становится таким беззащитным. Эта его беззащитность пробуждает во мне нечто ужасное. Его брат и вправду, скорей всего, его ищет, в прошлый раз я не поверил и в итоге чуть не попался. Целую его снова, несколько минут погоды не сделают, он не сопротивляется и даже пропускает мой язык внутрь, открывает рот и двигает губами. Отстраняю его.

\- Всё, тебе пора домой, - пока я ещё могу держать себя в руках, нужно отвести его домой. Беру Джейсона за руку и веду к его дому, он то и дело повисает на мне. Подходим к двери, я собираюсь позвонить, но он останавливает мою руку.

\- Не нужно, я сам открою, - он достаёт ключи из кармана и пытается вставить их в замочную скважину. У него не получается, мягко беру его руку, он вздрагивает, помогаю ему вставить ключ. - Спасибо, - неуверенно произносит он.

\- Ладно, бывай, - он заходит в дом и захлопывает дверь, я ещё несколько минут стою на месте. Сегодня был хороший день, удачный, надеюсь, что завтрашний будет не хуже. 

Следующим утром я нахожу телефон Джейсона у себя в коридоре. Порывшись в нём, понимаю, что Джес любит делать сэлфи. Все те фотки, на которых есть он, копирую к себе в телефон, для коллекции. 

Еду в школу, интересно, придёт ли Джейсон сегодня? У него наверняка похмелье. 

Белоснежка всё-таки пришёл в школу, выглядит не очень: под глазами синяки и рожа кислая. На перемене подхожу к нему.

\- Приветик, мудила! Чего грустишь, Джесси? - кладу руку ему на плечо, он устало вздыхает и смотрит на меня.

\- Я потерял сотовый телефон, и меня посадили под домашний арест из-за того, что пьяный домой явился, - он так и прожигает во мне дыру ненавидящим взглядом, явно винит во всём меня.

\- А я нашёл твою мобилу, - достаю из кармана телефон и протягиваю ему, когда он тянется, чтоб взять его, я отдёргиваю руку, подразнивая. - Я отдам его тебе, но сначала я хочу поцеловать тебя.

\- Прямо здесь, что ли? - он оглядывается по сторонам, сейчас перемена и все выперлись в коридор.

\- Нет конечно, идём, - я иду в сторону подсобки, а Джейсон вяло плетётся следом. Открываю дверь и пропускаю Джейсона внутрь, захожу следом и закрываю дверь. Когда поворачиваюсь, Джейсон толкает меня к стене и прижимается своими губами к моим. Он делает это сам! У меня аж ноги подкашиваются, и эти блядские бабочки в животе. Он целует меня, сначала немного робко, а потом с нажимом, обнимая за шею. Чувствую, как сильно колотится его сердце через одежду. Кажется, это ненормально. В какой-то момент он прижимается ко мне особо сильно, а потом вдруг резко отстраняется, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Внутри у меня всё так неприятно сжимается, это чувство уже осточертело.

\- А теперь отдай мне мой телефон, - требовательно произносит Джейсон. Всё снова было не по-настоящему. Конечно не по-настоящему, а чего я вообще ожидал? Спорить с ним мне не хочется, поэтому просто отдаю ему телефон, и он уходит. Сажусь на старую парту. Я жалкий, самому с себя противно. Что я творю? Таскаюсь за ним, как тряпка, пора заканчивать всё это. Но как я могу закончить? Я, его когда вижу, у меня реально крышу сносит. Сижу на парте всю перемену, когда звенит звонок, иду в класс. Все оставшиеся уроки проходят одинаково, я сижу и ничего не слушаю.

Когда уроки заканчиваются, я иду в сторону стоянки и, только сев в машину, вспоминаю, что забыл отдать Баку кое-какие документы, которые мне дал Хойт. Матерясь, выхожу из машины и возвращаюсь обратно в школу. Когда открываю дверь его кабинета, передо мной предстаёт такая картина: Джейсон, мой, блядь, Джейсон! Он стоит возле стены и упирается руками в грудь Баку, и этот старый уёбок целует его. У меня глаза застилает красная пелена, в себя я прихожу от крика Джейсона. Замираю с занесённым для удара кулаком, передо мной изрядно побитый Бак, у него разбит нос и лицо опухло. Отпускаю Бака, он прикрывает нос руками, в нескольких метрах от меня стоит Джейсон и испугано смотрит на меня.

\- Ваас... - Джес тихо произносит моё имя, у него по щекам катятся слёзы. Я снова начинаю закипать.

\- Ты! - тыкаю ему в грудь пальцем. - Какая же ты шлюха, Джейсон!

\- Нет... всё не так... я не...

\- Заткнись нахуй! Блядь, пиздец, ты просто... какого хуя, Джейсон?

\- Он сам меня схватил! Не смей называть меня шлюхой, ты такой же, как и он! Нет, ты хуже него, я тебя ненавижу, и если бы ты умер, я бы нассал тебе на могилу, - после его слов меня начинает раздирать дикий смех, почему-то становится легче от того, что он не сам целовал этого пидора, и Джес удивлённо смотрит на меня.

\- Окей, как скажешь, Белоснежка, - хватаю его за руку и веду прочь из этого гнезда разврата, он пытается вырваться и что-то сердито бубнит.


	7. Chapter 7

Запихиваю Джейсона к себе в машину на заднее сидение, захлопываю перед его носом дверь, сажусь на место водителя и завожу машину.

\- Куда ты меня везёшь? - блядь, будто бы я сам знаю! Просто еду вперёд и не отвечаю на его вопрос. - Останови машину, - он перелезает на переднее сидение и пытается вывернуть руль, из-за этого мы чуть не врезаемся в столб.

\- Ты, блядь, совсем охуел?! Угробить нас решил? Просто посиди смирно, окей? Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я выкину тебя из машины, - он смотрит на меня как побитый щенок. Не знаю, куда мы едем, просто веду наугад. Я всё ещё зол на него из-за случая с Баком, хочется хорошенько проучить того, чтобы больше мыслей подобных не возникало насчёт моего Джейсона.

Мы подъезжаем к большой пристани, кажется, это пирс Санта-Моника. И действительно так и есть, судя по указателям. На пирсе практически нет людей, что мне только на руку. Остановившись на парковке, вытаскиваю Джейсона из машины и веду его в сторону моря. Он несмело вырывается, наверное, побаивается меня после того, как стал свидетелем моего гнева, который я выместил на Бака. Но Джейсона-то я не трону, никогда не буду бить его по лицу, может, только немного по рёбрам... не, не буду.

\- Зачем ты притащил меня сюда? - взволновано интересуется Джес.

\- Честно? Я не знаю. Но раз уж мы здесь, может, искупаемся?

\- Думаю, это не очень хорошая идея, - он выдёргивает руку из моей хватки и озирается по сторонам.

\- Почему это?

\- У меня сегодня с утра горло болит, да и одежды сменной нет, не будем же мы голыми купаться, - он нервно посмеивается и начинает отходить. Я подаюсь вперёд и, обхватив его за талию, поднимаю над землёй. - Ты что, отпусти! - несу его к морю.

\- Бултых! - кидаю прямо в воду, он такой ржачный сейчас, не могу сдержаться и начинаю хохотать. Джейсон подскакивает, да он в гневе, но я не могу перестать смеяться, в следующую секунду он хватает меня за шиворот, и я тоже оказываюсь в ледяной воде, блядь, как же холодно! Мне уже не до смеха, откашливаюсь от воды и протираю глаза, Джейсон топает к берегу, стряхивая с одежды капли воды. - Ты куда пошёл? Джейсон! - поднимаюсь, бегу за ним и снова швыряю в воду, но оступаюсь и падаю вместе с ним. Я насквозь промок, обувь испорчена - это точно, а она недешёвая. Выныриваю, но Джейсон кидается на меня и начинает топить, мне удаётся вырваться и схватить его за руки.

\- Ты придурок! Урод, уёбок, как же ты меня достал! - Джейсон психует, возможно, я немного перегнул палку, но зачем же так обзываться?

\- Тише, чего ты разорался-то, здесь же людное место, не горлань, мудила, - он дёргается и пытается вырваться, я крепче прижимаю его к себе.

\- Сам ты мудила! Из-за тебя сломался мой телефон! Пусти меня, пусти! - телефон, поэтому он так психует? Свой, к счастью, я в машине оставил.

\- Я куплю тебе новый, окей? - он перестаёт вырываться и удивлённо смотрит на меня. - Чего ты так смотришь, я испортил - я куплю новый, - отпускаю его и встаю на ноги. Подаю ему руку, но он фыркает и демонстративно её игнорирует. 

Идём к моей машине, мокрая одежда неприятно липнет к телу, но ничего, приедем ко мне домой и там обсохнем. Джейсон молча залезает в машину и всю дорогу не говорит ни слова, как-то рассеянно смотря прямо перед собой, да и мне что-то не хочется говорить. Джейсон, кажется, уже забил на всё - даже когда мы приезжаем ко мне домой, он не сопротивляется, позволяя мне буквально тащить себя на руках. Зайдя в дом, я быстро раздеваюсь, а Белоснежка оседает на пол и молчит, щёки у него как-то лихорадочно горят, а глаза блестят.

\- Джейсон, что с тобой?

\- У меня голова болит, спать хочу, холодно, - ну нет, он заболел, что ли? Касаюсь щекой его лба, пиздец, какой же он горячущий. 

\- Джес, вставай, нужно снять мокрую одежду, - он устало вздыхает и встаёт, опираясь рукой о стену. Кое-как мне удаётся стянуть с него одежду, кладу его на свою кровать и закутываю в одеяло. Закидываю его одежду в сушилку, сам надеваю сухую одежду и начинаю поиски градусника, я практически не болею, поэтому мне он особо и не нужен, но он где-то был, я точно помню. Джейсон настоящая принцесса, чуть промок и сразу заболел, неженка. О, нашёл! Иду к Джесси и сажусь на кровать рядом с ним, он, кажется, уснул. Отодвигаю одеяло и запихиваю ему подмышку градусник. Ложусь сзади него и обнимаю, он весь прям излучает жар, как печка. Утыкаюсь носом в его затылок, Джейсон всегда так приятно пахнет, даже его пот. Наверное, это ненормально, что я тащусь от запаха чьего-то пота, но мне как-то похуй, нормально это или нет. Хочется остаться так навсегда, но градусник начинает противно пищать, вытаскиваю его, у Джеса 38,6°С. Пиздец, нужно как-то сбить температуру и отвести его домой. Встаю с кровати и отправляюсь на поиски жаропонижающего. Чувствую себя виноватым в таком состоянии Джейсона. Нахожу в аптечке таблетки, наливаю в стакан воды и несу ему, он тяжело дышит и дрожит, мне приходится будить его и заставлять выпить эти таблетки. Касаюсь ладонью его щеки, он берёт меня за руку и прижимает к своему лбу.

\- Прохладная, - у него голос охрип и, кажется, нос не дышит.

\- Сейчас, подожди немного, должно полегче стать.

Где-то через полчаса температура немного снижается, и Джейсон начинает собираться домой, его вещи уже высохли, не хочу, чтоб он уходил. Я на всё забил, пока нянькался с Белоснежкой. Хойт два раза звонил, мне пиздец, я совсем забыл передать документы Баку, сейчас уйдёт Джейсон, и нужно будет перезванивать Хойту, он будет в гневе.

\- Я уже пойду... проводишь меня? - несмело интересуется Джейсон.

\- Конечно, идём, - я бы в любом случае проводил его, даже если бы он не спросил. Доходим до его дома, и я целую его в губы, меня не пугает, что я могу заболеть или нас может кто-то увидеть, потому что скоро мне предстоит встреча с разъярённым Хойтом и этот поцелуй может быть вообще последним.

\- Ты чего, не здесь же! - он шепчет и испуганно озирается по сторонам, я только смеюсь и ерошу рукой свой ирокез.

\- Ладно, бывай, лечись как следует, мудила! - я разворачиваюсь и быстрым шагом иду к своему дому.


	8. Chapter 8

Как и ожидалось, Хойт меня отпиздил. Но я ещё жив, поэтому грех жаловаться. Оглядываю себя в зеркало, бля, ну и рожа: губа разбита, под глазами синяки, и нос, кажется, поломан. Идти в таком виде в школу - позор, это подорвёт мой авторитет, но не идти я тоже не могу, нужно отдать Баку эти грёбаные документы. Видеть его после того, что произошло в кабинете истории, я не хочу совершенно, тем более боюсь сорваться и снова избить его до полусмерти, он же потом нажалуется на меня Хойту, и мне снова влетит, ещё и из школы выгнать могут. Не то чтобы я так сильно боялся всего этого, но тут ведь мой Джейсон... Мой Джейсон, и я никому не позволю его трогать, никто кроме меня к Белоснежке не прикоснётся.

Подхожу к классу истории, выдыхаю и стараюсь забыть о том, что видел здесь вчера, пока мне как-то не хочется повторять этого и расставаться с моей принцессой. Открываю дверь, Бак сидит за столом, вид у него не намного лучше, чем у меня, но на его лице всё же проскальзывает издевательская ухмылка.

\- Что это с твоим лицом? Неужели кто-то сбил спесь?

\- Ты, конечно, прости, но... что-то мне тон твой не нравится. Ты, блядь, залупаешься на меня, уёбок?! - у меня перед глазами всё темнеет, еле удаётся побороть желание уебать его башкой об стол, Бак отрицательно мотает головой. Достаю из сумки документы и бросаю их в него, нужно держать себя в руках. - Не смей больше трогать Джейсона Броди, он мой, - говорю это спокойно, но Бак понимает, что я серьёзен и, если он не послушает меня, ему конец.

Выхожу из кабинета и скорее иду к своей машине, не хочу, чтоб меня видели с такой рожей.

Приходится воспользоваться тональником, негоже в таком виде по улице ходить. Я купил Джейсону телефон, как и обещал, и мандаринов, он же болеет всё-таки. Стою на улице и жду, когда брат Белоснежки уйдёт на работу. Его брат уходит, я звоню в дверь, долго никто не открывает, но я знаю, Джейсон дома. Дверь наконец-то открывается, и я вижу свою принцессу, он очень бледный, а нос у него красный.

\- Ваас? - голос у него совсем охрип, намного сильнее, чем вчера.

\- Я принёс тебе кое-что, можно войти? - он кивает и отходит в сторону, пропуская меня в дом. Прохожу внутрь и протягиваю ему пакет.

\- Ты купил мне фруктов, как мило, - он вытаскивает мандарины и видит под ними коробку с новым айфоном. Джейсон просто в шоке, он сделал такое лицо. - Что это?

\- Телефон, я же сказал, что куплю новый взамен испорченного, вот и купил, - он улыбается, я люблю, когда он улыбается, но мне он практически никогда не улыбался раньше.

\- Ваас, а что с твоим лицом? - Джес заметил, улыбка сразу исчезла с его лица.

\- Это не важно, - отворачиваюсь в сторону, чтобы он не видел. 

\- Ваас, посмотри на меня, - не реагирую, он берёт меня за подбородок и разворачивает к себе, осматривая ссадины. - Это из-за меня, из-за того случая с Баком?

\- Конечно нет, это тут ни при чём. Забей, - улыбаюсь ему, подаюсь вперёд и целую в губы. Не могу удержаться, когда он такой милый и заботливый, похер, что могу заразиться и заболеть. Не встретив сопротивления с его стороны, обхватываю его за талию и притягиваю ближе к себе. Джес такой податливый сейчас, наверное, это всё слабость от болезни. Иду вперёд, он практически висит на мне, но ничего, кое-как добираюсь до дивана и мягко толкаю Джейсона, заставляя его лечь на спину, сам опираюсь руками по обе стороны от его головы, чтобы случайно не сделать ему больно. Целую его шею, оставляя свою метку, и чувствую, как он прогибается подо мной. Джейсону всё это нравится, он так вздыхает и поглаживает руками мои плечи. Запускаю руки ему под футболку, его кожа такая горячая, должно быть, от температуры. Сзади слышны какие-то звуки, я оборачиваюсь, и мне тут же прилетает по лицу. Оказываюсь на полу, краем уха слышу, как Джейсон что-то взволновано бормочет, но я не могу разобрать, что именно, потому что в ушах звенит. Открываю глаза и вижу разъярённого Гранта, Джейсон держит его за плечо и взволновано глядит на меня. Я пытаюсь встать, голова кружится, и в ушах до сих пор звенит. Джес отпускает Гранта и подходит ко мне.

\- Как ты? - мне тяжело собраться с мыслями, но я не хочу, чтоб Белоснежка видел мою слабость.

\- Нормально, я пойду, мне лучше уйти, - смотрю на Джейсона, у него опять это страдальческое выражение лица и бровки домиком.

\- Я провожу тебя... - начинает он, но тут его грубо дёргает за руку Грант.

\- Нет, иди в свою комнату! - рявкает он на Джейсона, а затем обращается ко мне: - А ты проваливай, пока жив.

Хочу ответить, но мне моя жизнь пока дорога. Разворачиваюсь и поскорее убираюсь из дома. Выйдя на улицу, обхожу дом по кругу, вижу дерево, по которому можно взобраться к балкону. Что-то тянет меня туда, мало мне приключений на голову за день, лезу по дереву наверх. Из приоткрытого окна слышу крики. 

\- Джейсон, какого хрена этот ублюдок тебя лапает? Почему ты ему это позволяешь, что вообще тут творится?! - Джейсон что-то отвечает, но, в отличие от Гранта, он говорит тихо, поэтому мне не слышно, что именно он говорит. - Успокоиться? Как я могу успокоиться, когда мой младший брат творит хуй пойми что?! - Джес снова отвечает, после его ответа слышится глухой удар, осторожно заглядываю в окно: Грант стоит, повернувшись к стене, и сжимает кулаки, а Джейсон выглядит очень испуганным. Не знаю, что Белоснежка ему сказал, но это что-то нехило разозлило Гранта. Он выбегает из комнаты, а Джейсон остаётся один и выглядит сейчас растерянным и расстроенным. Я не решаюсь постучать в окно, просто спускаюсь обратно и ухожу домой. 

Этот бугай силы не жалел, меня весь вечер полоскало, башка раскалывалась, я принял обезболивающие и уснул. Утром я чувствовал себя полностью разбитым, еле поднялся с кровати. Покурил травы, чтоб унять боль, помогло - боль немного унялась и настроение поднялось, захотелось позвонить Джейсону. Набираю его номер, слышу гудки в трубке, когда уже собираюсь нажать на сброс, он берёт трубку, и я слышу хриплое: «Алло».

\- Джес, как ты там, жив?

\- Ваас?

\- Да, это я, амиго.

\- Я в порядке, а ты как? Грант тебя не слишком сильно ударил? - он беспокоится за меня после всего того, что я ему сделал, как он вообще может быть таким? Это пиздец как мило. 

Может, из-за травы, а может, ещё из-за чего, но я говорю это:

\- Джес, я люблю тебя, пиздец просто, - затем меня начинает раздирать дикий смех, и я вешаю трубку.


	9. Chapter 9

Прошло несколько дней с того момента, как нас с Джейсоном застукал Грант. Белоснежка в школу не ходит, мне так скучно без него, и навестить его не могу, иначе его брат меня вообще по стенке размажет. Каждый день пишу ему смс, спрашивая о самочувствии, хоть это немного успокаивает. Дни тянутся медленно, до того медленно, что я начинаю сходить с ума от скуки. Спустя неделю Джейсон таки появляется в школе, но ведёт себя странно - словно мы и не знакомы, это очень напрягает. На большой перемене подкарауливаю его у кладовки и, пока никто не видит, затаскиваю внутрь.

\- Пусти меня, пусти! - он вырывается и пытается ударить меня, но после болезни он всё ещё слаб, и я легко пресекаю все его попытки.

\- Джес, ты что? Что, блядь, опять не так?! - я срываюсь на крик и сильно толкаю его.

\- А что вообще так? Что-то разве было так? Чего тебе от меня нужно?! Ты обещал удалить то грёбаное видео! Ты его удалил?

\- А, так ты из-за этого переживаешь, в этом всё дело. Я удалю его, если ты скажешь, что любишь меня и будешь со мной, - что я творю, какой же я жалкий, блядь, самому с себя противно.

\- Что?! - Джейсон удивлённо на меня смотрит. - Я тебя не люблю, я тебя ненавижу. Ты самый мерзкий человек из всех, больной на всю голову, моральный урод и извращенец, насильник, не думаю, что тебя вообще возможно любить. И я никогда не буду с тобой, никогда, - сказав это, он отодвигает меня и выходит, а я стою и не могу понять, что чувствую. Он не прав, за что он так жестоко со мной? Я не заслужил этого. Возможно, в первый раз я и сделал это с ним против его воли, но потом ему же нравилось!

Выхожу из кладовой, только когда звенит звонок. Сижу в кабинете биологии и даже не пытаюсь слушать, мысли постоянно возвращаются к Джейсону. Зачем он так? Я ведь заботился о нём, старался быть нежным, даже телефон ему купил. Уёбок неблагодарный. Это больно, чувствую себя так, словно мне в душу насрали.

На следующей перемене я сижу на подоконнике, не хочу никого видеть, все злят. Как назло, в конце коридора вижу Джейсона, он идёт куда-то с Оливером и Лизой, улыбается и смеётся, будто ничего не произошло. Борюсь с желанием подойти и врезать ему за то, что он сказал мне недавно, но сдерживаю себя и продолжаю наблюдать. Он не замечает меня, ну и ладно, это к лучшему. Смотрю, как к нему подходит Бак, говорит что-то, Джейсон смотрит ему в глаза и перестаёт улыбаться. Вскакиваю с подоконника в бешенстве, сейчас я пойду и... Блядь, и что за херня? Он смеётся, этот придурок улыбается ему, а заметив меня, он улыбается ещё шире, вот шлюха! Со всей силы бью кулаком по стене и убегаю, видеть его больше не могу. Выбегаю на улицу, иду на парковку и сажусь в свою машину. От гнева тяжело дышать, ударяю по рулю и матерю Джейсона что есть сил, это помогает, гнев немного спадает, остаётся лишь злость. Так значит, да? Зря ты это, Джесси, очень зря. Сейчас пришло понимание, что я должен сделать, Джейсон сам виноват, его нужно наказать. Выхожу из машины уже полностью спокойный, возвращаюсь в школу и иду прямиком к актовому залу. Внутри у меня нарастают сомнения. Сегодня будет концерт местного хора, все будут на нём. В актовом зале вовсю идёт подготовка, я вижу Дуга, он из моих ребят и тоже состоит в этом пидарском хоре.

\- Эй. Чувак, иди сюда, - подзываю Дуга к себе, он быстро подбегает и пожимает мне руку, - сегодня будет кое-что классное, сделаешь для меня одну вещь? - кивает, конечно же сделает, иначе я снесу ему башку. - Отлично. 

Объясняю ему, что именно он должен сделать, отдаю ему свой телефон, Дуг убегает в кладовку, через некоторое время прибегает и смотрит на меня удивлёнными глазами.

\- Ты реально хочешь его показать? - спрашивает он, отдавая мне телефон.

\- Иначе я не просил бы тебя скидывать его на компьютер. 

\- Но... Там же Броди, вы вроде как вместе...

\- Мы. Не. Вместе, - цежу сквозь зубы каждое слово. - Ты скинул видео?

\- Д-да.

\- Хорошо. Когда всё закончится, запусти его, чтоб все увидели. Ясно?

\- Да. Ну я пойду...

\- Иди и про видео не забудь.

Выхожу из актового зала и вижу Джейсона, у меня снова появляются сомнения, и я готов уже простить его, если он сейчас извинится. Подхожу к нему, он так смотрит на меня, виновато.

\- Пойдём поговорим? - спрашиваю я, он кивает. Веду его в класс химии, сейчас доктора Э всё равно нет. - Джейсон... - он берёт меня за шиворот и, притянув к себе, целует в губы. Блядь, ебанутый Джейсон, как сучка, то посылает меня, то целует сам! Какого хера, я уже простил ему всё?! Стискиваю его в объятьях и прижимаю к себе, кое-как удаётся оторваться от его губ. - Ты что творишь, а, Джес?!

\- Я и сам не знаю... я не во всём был прав сегодня, - он так покраснел, и уши, и шея; я люблю Джейсона, нужно забрать у Дуга видео.

\- Я тебя выебу, Джесси, - после моих слов он начинает чаще дышать. Забрать видео у Дуга я успею, ещё целый урок. Затаскиваю Джейсона в лаборантскую, тут есть диван, на него и укладываю свою принцессу. Он такой послушный, сам снимает с себя джинсы и футболку, раздвигает ноги и стыдливо прикрывается руками. - Скажи, как хочешь, как мне тебя трахнуть? - убираю его руки от паха.

\- Нет... - он так смущён, но у него уже полностью встал, даже капает смазка на живот.

\- Ну же, Джес, как тебе нравится? - целую его колени и бёдра.

\- Сделай как в прошлый раз, - сказав это, он закрывает лицо руками, и его член возбуждённо дёргается.

\- А поконкретней? - он сердито смотрит на меня, а я лишь посмеиваюсь.

\- Вылижи меня как в прошлый раз, - у него стекленеет взгляд, похоже, Джейсона очень возбуждают грязные разговоры. 

\- Полизать твою развратную дырку? - шепчу ему в ухо.

\- Заткнись... хватит говорить эти пошлости, мне не нравится! - не нравится ему, ага, как же, а сам заёрзал аж. Целую его член, он тихо стонет, спускаюсь ниже, провожу языком у него между ягодиц, массирую пальцами его дырку, пропихиваю их внутрь, он очень узкий, у нас давно не было секса. Двигаю пальцами внутри него и в то же время сосу его член, он закрывает руками рот, стараясь не шуметь. Думаю, пора заканчивать это, нужно ещё успеть видео забрать. Ложусь поверх него и начинаю вставлять, Джейсон зажмуривается и кусает кулак, ему больно, но я продолжаю двигаться. Не знаю, как много времени прошло, но меня отрезвил звонок. Чёрт!

\- Джейсон, сейчас будет выступление хора? - я подскакиваю с дивана и начинаю одеваться, Джес недоуменно смотрит на меня.

\- Ну вроде да, сказали, что присутствие обязательно, - Джейсон тоже встаёт с дивана и начинает одеваться, нужно торопится. Застёгиваю штаны, выхожу из лаборантской и направляюсь к выходу из класса, Джейсон кричит, чтобы я подождал его, но времени ждать у меня нет. Несусь по коридору, как ошпаренный, я даже боюсь представить, что будет, если не успею. В актовом зале уже собралась вся школа, и, блядь, чёртов хор уже поёт. Выискиваю в толпе Дуга, машу руками, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но он не замечает меня! Вскоре подходит и Джейсон, он такой спокойный, в отличие от меня, незаметно, чтобы никто не видел, сжимает мою ладонь и прислоняется к моему плечу. Нужно забрать видео прямо сейчас, иначе пиздец. Легонько отталкиваю его от себя, он возмущается и поджимает губу, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что может быть, если я не успею забрать видео. 

Кое-как пробираюсь сквозь толпу, уже встаю на первую ступеньку, ведущую к сцене, как хор перестаёт петь, а у меня замирает сердце. Не могу пошевелиться и смотрю на Джейсона издалека, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Где это Дуг, куда он делся? На экране начинается трансляция... нет, нет, нет! Я опоздал... смотрю на Джейсона: он смотрит не на экран, он смотрит на меня, у него дрожат губы. В зале стоит гробовая тишина, пока кто-то не выкрикивает: «Это же Джейсон Броди!» - я на секунду оборачиваюсь в сторону крикуна, за это время Джейсон куда-то исчезает из зала. Бегу к выходу, блядь, как теперь всё исправить? Его нигде нет, иду по коридору и зову его. Слышу всхлип вдалеке и бегу к источнику звука. О нет... Он сидит на полу, закрыв лицо руками, и рыдает, у меня внутри всё разрывается от этого зрелища. Подхожу к нему и опускаюсь на колени. 

\- Джейсон...

\- Нет! Не трогай меня! Не прикасайся!

\- Я не хотел... я всё объясню, правда, я этого не хотел...

\- Ты обещал! Ты тварь, ненавижу тебя, ты не человек... ты уничтожил меня, это всё! Это всё...

\- Джейсон, - пытаюсь убрать его руки от лица, он вырывается и пинает меня, а затем убегает в сторону выхода. Я остаюсь стоять на месте, не могу последовать за ним, я облажался, очень сильно, мне так плохо. Я всё испортил, что сейчас чувствует Джейсон? Иду вперёд, какого хрена я творю, зачем, это же мой Джейсон, зачем я дал видео Дугу? Сам себе подосрал, я сейчас чётко осознал, что ничего уже не исправить. 

Выхожу на улицу, сажусь в свою машину, долго абсолютно бесцельно разъезжаю по городу, на улице уже глубокая ночь, когда я возвращаюсь домой. Дома я просто напиваюсь. Что с Джейсоном? Я должен позвонить ему, но в трубке звучат гудки. Алкоголь толкает меня на необдуманный поступок, и вот я уже у дома Джейсона, на улице утро, солнце всходит, я звоню в звонок, но мне не открывают, за дверью нет ни звука, словно дома никого, никакой реакции на шум. 

Мне приходится вернуться домой, я вырубаюсь и сплю до самого вечера, в школу иду только на следующий день, Джейсона нет, а я ожидал, что он придёт? Конечно нет. Я отпиздил Дуга до полусмерти из-за того, что он показал то видео, иду по коридору, вдруг меня сильно толкают в спину, оборачиваюсь, и мне по лицу тут же прилетает кулаком.

\- Это всё ты! - орёт друг Джейсона, укурок Оливер, и ударяет меня снова. - Я подозревал, что ты, ебанутый на голову урод, творишь что-то с Джейсоном!

\- Успокойся, - я закрываюсь руками. - Что с Джейсоном, как он? - Оливер опускает руки и презрительно смотрит на меня.

\- А ты типа не знаешь, что ли? Все в школе знают, а ты нет, ха. Из-за твоей выходки Джейсон решил покончить с собой и наглотался транквилизаторов.

\- Что?! Ты, блядь, шутишь? Что с ним, где он?! - хватаю его за шиворот.

\- Это ты у нас шутник. Отвали от меня, - он отпихивает меня и уходит.

У меня помутилось в глазах, дышать стало тяжело. Что я наделал? Джейсон... умер?


	10. Chapter 10

Мне нужно узнать, жив ли Джейсон, я бегаю по школе в поисках его долбоёбов-друзей, как назло никто из них не встречается мне на пути. Я уже практически отчаялся, но тут увидел эту Лизу. Вид у неё был, мягко говоря, не очень: лицо распухшее, глаза заплаканные, нет, Джейсон не может быть мёртв! Подхожу к ней, она испугано на меня смотрит.

\- Что с Джейсоном? - она молчит и пялится своим пустым взглядом, я начинаю злиться. Хватаю девку за плечи и встряхиваю. - Отвечай где Джейсон, корова тупая!

\- Он в больнице, в реанимации, - она чуть ли не ревёт, но мне похуй на её слёзы, главное - Джес жив. Отшвыриваю от себя Лизу и быстро направляюсь к выходу из школы, она кричит мне вслед, что меня всё равно к нему не пустят, мне плевать на её слова, я найду способ пробраться к нему, нужно просто как можно скорее доехать до этой больницы. У меня сердце выскакивает из груди, пока я еду. Дорога проносится перед глазами, я практически не замечаю, как уже паркуюсь у здания больницы. Как же я волнуюсь, это просто пиздец, мне очень страшно за Джейсона. Здесь так много людей, ничего не понимаю, куда идти? Подхожу к ресепшну и спрашиваю, где лежит Джейсон.

\- Вы ему кто? - спрашивает тётка в приёмной.

\- Я его друг, - она недоверчиво прищуривается.

\- Этого пациента могут посещать только родственники, - ну блядь! Достаю из кошелька пару сотен и беспалевно протягиваю ей, она вопросительно выгибает брови, неужели не возьмёт? Но нет, зря я беспокоился, она берёт их. - Я провожу вас, - баба поднимается с места, что-то говорит второй тётке и идёт к лестнице, следую за ней. Мы идём в отделение реанимации и останавливаемся возле палаты, через окно вижу Джейсона, он спит. - Так. Ты можешь зайти, но тихо и не тревожь его, - я согласно киваю и вхожу в палату, попасть к Джейсону было не так уж и сложно.

Сажусь на стул рядом с кроватью: в палате их две, но вторая пустует. Смотрю на Джейсона: он такой бледный, практически серый. Касаюсь, его руки, и тут он открывает глаза, у меня сердце замирает в ожидании его реакции, но он смотрит на меня и молчит.

\- Джейсон, - я говорю очень тихо, - прости меня, - он просто отворачивает голову и смотрит в окно. Я продолжаю повторять «Прости», но Джейсон никак не реагирует. - Я не хотел, чтоб так случилось... Джейсон, я люблю тебя. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, только скажи.

\- Уйди, - он говорит это, даже не взглянув в мою сторону. Встаю со стула.

\- Когда-нибудь... когда-нибудь ты сможешь простить меня? - Джейсон молчит, минут пять я стою в ожидании ответа. Он не ответит, он не настроен на разговоры... но когда я уже собираюсь уйти, он говорит: «Нет». Я выбегаю из палаты, хочется орать и биться головой об стену от того, насколько же сильно я всё себе испортил. В данный момент я испытываю сильнейший гнев, и злюсь я на себя. 

Я не помню, как вышел из больницы и сел в свою машину, я не знаю, куда сейчас еду, перед глазами всё мутно. Касаюсь пальцами своей щеки, это слёзы? Я уже забыл, когда в последний раз плакал, наверное, это было, когда родители умерли. Звонит телефон, это Хойт. Мне очень влетело после того, что произошло в актовом зале, я соврал, что это не моих рук дело, что я тут вообще ни при чём, валил всю вину на Дуга. Хойт не поверил, сказал, что если у меня будут проблемы с родителями пострадавшего ученика, то он вытаскивать меня из этого дерьма не будет, и добавил, что от меня чересчур много хлопот, и, разумеется, отстранил меня ото всех дел. Зачем же он сейчас звонит? Снимаю трубку, он орет, чтоб я немедленно явился и проконтролировал этих жопоруких уродов, видимо, забыл, что сам меня и отстранил. Приезжаю, но практически ничего не делаю, просто стою, даже орать на них не хочется. Когда работа закончена, я выхожу на улицу и сталкиваюсь с Цитрой.

\- Ты отвратительно поступил с Джейсоном, брат! - о нет, теперь ещё и она.

\- О, серьёзно, да ты что? Я и сам это отлично знаю, так что кончай меня доёбывать и пиздуй куда подальше, сестра! - обхожу её и иду к своей машине.

\- Ты потерянный человек, Ваас, словно камень на дне. Тебе только семнадцать, а ты уже по уши увяз в наркоте, у тебя нет ни стремлений, ни друзей, ни семьи. Ты сломлен, ты уже совсем не тот, каким был когда-то, не тот Ваас, которого я знала. Мой брат не радовался чужой боли. Джейсон Броди хороший человек, а ты просто ради веселья разрушил его жизнь! Весело тебе теперь? - злит, очень сильно, больше всего злит, что многие её слова - правда, я ощущаю горечь, но ничего не изменить, время назад не повернуть.

\- Окей, выговорилась, тебе полегчало, а я, пожалуй, пойду. У меня и без тебя дел по горло, - она качает головой, но ничего не говорит, и я сажусь в машину. Еду домой, хочу напиться, но знаю, что от этого мне не станет легче, лучше вусмерть упороться чем-нибудь и сдохнуть от передоза. Умереть, было бы неплохим выходом из сложившейся ситуации, но я слишком труслив, чтоб убить себя. Я удалил то видео и Дуга заставил удалить. Все фотки Джейсона, которые собирал с того момента, как впервые его увидел, я тоже уничтожил. Трус, Цитра была права, я плохой человек. Скажет ли Джейсон полиции, что это я сотворил это с ним? Думаю, нет, он не такой, он чистый, даже то видео не запятнало его. 

Не знаю, каким образом, я оказался у дома Джейсона, я же ехал к себе, и теперь меня опять душат слёзы. Паркуюсь у дома и сижу в машине, не знаю, что делать. Ехать домой бессмысленно, а оставаться здесь - невыносимо. После того, что я натворил, не хочется ничего делать, сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы поднять голову. Думать тоже не могу, никаких мыслей, никаких эмоций, осталась только бесконечная пустота. Я приуныл, здесь находиться нельзя. Едва я трогаюсь с места, сразу слышу звук открывающейся двери, и в следующую секунду из салона меня вытаскивают чьи-то сильные руки. 

\- Ты, уёбок! - кричит брат Джейсона, практически удерживая меня на весу. Чувствую, как он сдавливает мне горло, дышать тяжело, и я сильно пинаю его, это получается инстинктивно. Он отпускает меня, но тут же с силой толкает назад, ударяюсь о машину и сгибаюсь пополам от нахлынувшей боли. - Ты, я знаю, что это всё сделал ты!

\- О чём ты тут лопочешь, крепыш? - у меня вырывается смех, я ебанулся, провоцирую этого громилу и делаю это специально. Он ударяет меня кулаком в живот, а потом бьёт по лицу, от боли перед глазами всё белеет и дышать не могу. 

\- Хоть Джейсон и сказал, что ты тут ни при чём, я уверен, что это не так. Не знаю, зачем ему выгораживать такого ублюдка, как ты, - он снова ударяет меня в бок, и я падаю на землю, даже не пытаюсь отбить его удары или хоть как-то закрыться.

\- Иди-ка ты в пизду, - кое-как выдавливаю эти слова и улыбаюсь, в следующее мгновение он хватает меня за шиворот, рывком поднимает на ноги и со всей дури бьёт головой об окно машины. Последнее, что я слышу, - звон бьющегося стекла, и чувствую то, как по лицу начинает стекать нечто горячее, а затем перед глазами всё темнеет.

***

Просыпаюсь, чувствую себя, мягко говоря отстойно. Пошевелиться не получается, всё тело словно онемело, голова отзывается тупой болью. С трудом открываю глаза, точнее, глаз, второй почему-то открыть не получается. Смотрю по сторонам, похоже, я в больнице, в такой же палате, как у Джейсона. Я не чувствую особой боли, должно быть, из-за того, что мне в руку воткнут катетер с капельницей, в которой, скорей всего, обезболивающее. Я снова вырубаюсь и несколько дней валяюсь в беспамятстве, кажется, приходила Цитра или, возможно, это мне просто приснилось. Врач сказал, что у меня черепно-мозговая травма и сломаны три ребра и рука. Когда мне полегчало, гематома с глаза сошла, и я уже без труда мог передвигаться, я сразу же пошёл к палате, в которой лежал Джейсон. Но его в ней уже не было, разыскав медсестру, я узнал, что его выписали несколько дней назад. Мне нужно увидеть его, он наверняка не хочет встречать меня, но я не попадусь ему на глазу, все, что мне нужно, - это увидеть Джейсона, просто посмотреть на него. 

Одеваюсь и ухожу из больницы, врачи пытались удержать меня, угрожали, что позвонят моему опекуну, я послал их на хуй, чёртовому Хойту насрать, что со мной, за всё то время, что я здесь нахожусь, он так ни разу меня не навестил. Моей машины тут нет, до дома приходится добираться на общественном транспорте. Оказавшись дома, по быстрому привожу себя в относительный порядок, одной рукой неудобно, гипс со второй ещё не сняли. Разматываю бинт на голове, я ещё не видел, что там под ним. А под ним красуется огромный уродливый шрам, видимо, это от стекла, которое брат Белоснежки пробил моей головой. Новую повязку не делаю, да и не получится у меня одной рукой. 

Накидываю кожаную куртку и иду к дому Джейсона. Попадаться на глаза Гранту не хочется, поэтому я очень осторожен сейчас, обхожу дом и забираюсь там же, где и в прошлый раз, кажется, как раз там и была комната Джейсона. Сейчас это сделать намного труднее, но я справляюсь, и вот я уже напротив его окна. Заглядываю внутрь: Джейсон сидит на кровати и смотрит в пустоту. У него многое изменилось в комнате, она стала какой-то пустынной, кругом стоят коробки, будто он только переехал или... собирается переезжать. Тем временем он встаёт с кровати и выходит из комнаты. Я не знаю, что мной движет в данный момент, но залезаю внутрь, в комнату Джейсона. Глубоко вдыхаю, здесь везде запах Джейсона, это пьянит. Ноги несут меня вслед за Джейсоном, осторожно открываю дверь. Это ванная, он стоит, склонившись над раковиной, и странно рвано дышит, тихо захожу и приближаюсь к нему. Оказавшись совсем близко к Джейсону, понимаю, почему он так странно дышит, у него в одной руке бритва, а на второй огромное количество порезов, старых и совсем свежих и кровоточащих, которые он только сделал. Хватаю его за руку и разворачиваю к себе.

\- Какого хрена ты калечишь себя?! - кричу на него, меня уже не волнует, что кто-нибудь может услышать, прижимаю его запястье к губам, сцеловывая кровь, но он отдёргивает руку. 

\- Гадко, не делай так. Как ты попал сюда? - он окидывает меня взглядом, но это какой-то не живой взгляд, безразличный, потухший. Он такой из-за меня. - Почему ты в таком виде, это Грант?

\- Да, это Грант. Я залез в окно, но я не собираюсь делать что-то плохое, я просто хотел увидеть тебя, - после этих слов у него на лице на секунду появляется проблеск эмоций.

\- Не собирался делать плохое. А что ещё ты можешь сделать? - он смотрит словно сквозь меня, я облизываю губы, они в крови Джейсона. 

\- Я хочу, чтоб ты простил меня, не верю, что это невозможно. Я тебя люблю, Джейсон.

\- Хватит это повторять, твои слова для меня ничего не значат. Сейчас вернётся Грант, если не хочешь столкнуться с ним, уходи, - он возвращается обратно в комнату.

\- Джейсон, я... я уйду, но, пожалуйста, пообещай, что больше не будешь калечить себя, - Джейсон хмыкает и отрицательно качает головой.

\- Ты уйдёшь в любом случае, лучше уходи так же, как пришёл, - я подхожу к окну и оборачиваюсь, он наблюдает за мной.

\- А ведь ты так и не сказал, что это сделал я, - он ничего не отвечает, я понимаю, что он и не ответит, поэтому ухожу.


	11. Chapter 11

С того момента, как я ушёл от Джейсона, у меня не получалось взять себя в руки, я не мог перестать думать. Он скоро переезжает, я могу его больше никогда не увидеть. Мне страшно, теперь у меня постоянно бессонница, я как помешенный слежу за домом Броди. Джейсон не выходит на улицу, но я часто замечаю, как он стоит у окна, не знаю, видит ли он меня, обычно я прячусь. Залезть к нему в комнату снова я не решаюсь, хоть и непреодолимо хочется прикоснуться к его руке, посмотреть в глаза. Сейчас я снова стою напротив дома Белоснежки и прячусь в кустах как полнейший долбоёб. Верчу в руках телефон, всё-таки решаюсь набрать его номер, после нескольких гудков он снимает трубку. Джейсон всегда снимает трубку и молчит.

\- Джейсон, - говорю и сам морщусь от того, насколько жалко звучит мой голос. - Скажи что-нибудь... Почему ты постоянно, блядь, молчишь?! Нахуя снимать трубку, если ты всё равно не намерен мне отвечать?! - в следующую секунду я слышу в трубке гудки, нажимаю повторный набор, и он снова принимает вызов. - Джейсон, прости! Нет-нет-нет, только не вешай трубку, пожалуйста! - кажется, я слышу какие-то звуки, похожие на всхлипы... он плачет? - Что с тобой, ты плачешь?

\- Иди домой, хватит стоять тут, - он наконец-то отвечает и сбрасывает. Значит, он видит меня. Я пытаюсь перезвонить, теперь он не отвечает, но телефон не отключил. Набираю смску: «Прости...», я уже сам понимаю, что это всё хуйня, он не простит меня и, должно быть, я не хило доебал его, но продолжаю набирать текст: «... я знаю, что уже заебал, но я не могу без тебя», отправляю и снова звоню ему, в этот раз он снимает трубку.

\- Я тебя люблю, Джейсон, - и он опять сбрасывает, но на этот раз отключает телефон. Я реально иду домой, здесь мне стоять уже нет смысла, сейчас практически ночь. 

На следующий день мне всё-таки пришлось переться в школу, гипс уже сняли. Хойт так орал, что стёкла в окнах дребезжали. Он прав, я дерьмово выполняю свою работу, ни за чем не слежу, эта школа больше не мои джунгли. Хойт сказал, что, если я не возьму себя в руки, он закопает меня, я не сомневаюсь, что именно так и будет, поэтому весь оставшийся день изображаю бурную деятельность и домой иду только поздним вечером. Сегодня я не приближался к дому Джейсона, просто без сил упал на кровать и вырубился, мне ничего не снилось, и это даже хорошо, хоть немного отдохнул от всей этой хуйни.

Когда утром я вышел из дома, чтоб поехать в школу, возле дома Броди я увидел грузовик, на секунду у меня перед глазами всё побелело, и показалось, что земля уходит из-под ног, когда я очнулся, то понял, что стою совсем рядом с домом Джейсона. Иду к той стороне дома, где окно его комнаты, я собираюсь снова пробраться к нему, это, может быть, последний шанс увидеть Джеса. Залажу в окно, Джейсона в комнате нет, помещение почти пустое, осталась только пара коробок. Дверь открывается, и я вижу Джейсона, у него на лице проскальзывает удивление, а затем он хмурит брови.

\- Зачем ты пришёл, что тебе не ясно? Лучше уходи, - мне кажется, что он реагирует более эмоционально, чем до этого, сжимает кулаки и часто дышит.

\- Я не уйду, пока мы не поговорим, нам нужно поговорить, - я скрещиваю руки на груди и всем своим видом показываю, что не сдвинусь с места.

\- Не о чем нам говорить! Зачем ты ходишь сюда каждый день, зачем звонишь, нахуя постоянно повторяешь, что любишь?! Ты только хуже делаешь, после всего этого я прибить тебя хочу, - он кидается на меня с кулаками, впервые после случившегося он проявляет такие сильные эмоции, а не тупо смотрит в пустоту и молчит. Джейсон колотит меня, но я просто прикрываюсь руками, не пытаясь дать сдачи. Он быстро выдыхается и отступает, хрипло дыша, смотрю на Джейсона, а у него по щекам катятся слёзы.

\- Я... - но он не даёт мне сказать, просто перебивает.

\- Хватит. Что тебе надо, чего ты хочешь?

\- Прости меня, я хочу, чтоб ты простил меня. Я не собирался делать то, что сделал, я не хотел этого, всё это получилось случайно, пойми же ты это и прости меня! - Джейсон трёт руками лицо и переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Даже если это и случайно, я не могу простить тебя. Мне так тяжело, я хочу простить, но не могу, ты слишком сильно обидел меня! Я просто не представляю, как такое можно простить, - он не простит, и сейчас мне самому становится понятно, реально, только сейчас я понимаю, что это нельзя простить, хотя это ведь сразу было ясно, а я просто идиот.

\- Хорошо, ответь только на один вопрос, и я отстану, - Джейсон вопросительно смотрит. - Перед тем, что произошло в актовом зале, ты... что ты чувствовал ко мне? - он вздыхает и закрывает ладонью глаза.

\- Я не знаю. Мне было хорошо с тобой, я испытывал... симпатию, наверное. Ты начал нравиться мне, - я нравился ему... как же сильно я мечтал об этом с того самого момента, как увидел Джейсона. Я всё проебал. Мы молча смотрим друг на друга несколько минут, потом слышится голос матери Джейсона, она зовёт его с первого этажа. Джейсон берёт коробку и собирается уйти. 

\- Подожди! - он останавливается и разворачивается в мою сторону. - Пожалуйста, прошу, позволь мне поцеловать тебя в последний раз, - он задумчиво смотрит на меня и кусает свои губы, сейчас у него такой печальный взгляд.

\- Нет, - сказав это, он уходит из комнаты. Мне приходится закрыть рот руками, чтобы не завыть. Слышу за дверью голоса, это Грант и самый младший из братьев, кажется, Райли, приходится поспешно вылезать обратно в окно.

Иду вперёд, совсем забыв о том, что собирался в школу, ощущения такие, словно грудь сдавило тисками. Я шёл до тех пор, пока ноги не заболели, лишь тогда я остановился, абсолютно не зная, где нахожусь, в тот день я так и не попал в школу. Джейсон уехал... я бы мог попросить Хойта узнать, куда именно, но в этом не было смысла, я всё испортил, окончательно и бесповоротно, ничего не исправить, нужно как-то жить дальше.

**Author's Note:**

> Аесня которую напевает Ваас: Gnarls Barkley - Crazy


End file.
